


To Make You Smile

by FudgingPastry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Lyrics by Blue October, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudgingPastry/pseuds/FudgingPastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re worried. How could you not be worried? He came home perfectly fine. He turned on his computer and you were finishing up washing yesterday’s dishes when he started screaming and shouting. You whipped around, but he sat there fuming. You didn’t dare approach him. There were two times no one should ever approach Kankri. One: first thing in the morning before he’s had his coffee. And two: when he’s angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make You Smile

You stare at him from behind the counter. You’re worried. How could you not be worried? He came home perfectly fine. He turned on his computer and you were finishing up washing yesterday’s dishes when he started screaming and shouting. You whipped around, but he sat there fuming. You didn’t dare approach him. There were two times no one should ever approach Kankri. One: first thing in the morning before he’s had his coffee. And two: when he’s angry.

So you left him alone. Two hours later and you watched him go from fuming to smoldering anger to anger directed at himself. From there, he went to exhaustion to melancholy and finally to his present mood: content. He made himself some tea; he poured an entire packet of sugar into it. Now, he is wrapped up in a warm blanket and sitting down, back on his computer, just typing away. You wonder what he’s writing and you wonder if you’ll ever see it. He hunches his shoulders and growls softly. Your heart breaks at the sound. It sounds so tired and there’s not even any anger in it anymore. Just… exhaustion.

You stand and sit across from him, pulling out your guitar. He ignores you for the most part. You tune and then you begin strumming the strings. Just a few chords at first. Just a few nonsensical chords. And then you strum something familiar and he just… sinks in his chair. He leans back a little, less hunched and less tense. You start singing.

“There’s something that I can’t quite explain  
I’m so in love with you  
You’ll never take that away  
And if I’ve said it a hundred times before  
Expect a thousand more  
You’ll never take that away”

He relaxes more and you see a hint of a smile. You keep singing.

“Well expect me to be  
Calling you to see  
If you’re OK when I’m not around  
Asking “if you love me”  
I love the way you make it sound  
Calling you to see  
Do I try too hard to make you smile?  
To make us smile”

He moves over and sits next to you, his tea in one hand. You scoot closer to him, smiling. You take his free hand and press your lips to the ring on his left hand.

“I will keep calling you to see  
If you’re sleeping, are you dreaming  
If you’re dreaming, are you dreaming of me  
I can’t believe you actually picked me”


End file.
